KH2:GB
by totalitarius
Summary: I will include everyone worth including in this. Believe me, no one who deserves to be in this will be left out.
1. Chapter 1: Taking Flight

**Chapter One: Taking Flight**

Lightning flashed in the distance as rain hammered the ground. The roll of thunder followed closely behind. Two figures are seen walking across a wide, empty plain of grass and mud. One of them is tall, skinny, and short-haired teenage. The other was a short and very long-haired teenage girl. She was yelling at him.

"You know this is insane, right?" she shouted. "This is one of your dumbest ideas yet. That's saying something."

"Why did you even come along then?" The boy asked, emotionless. "I didn't ask you to."

"Don't act like you don't know the answer to that." The girl retorted.

They walked a couple hundred yards more, the girl mumbling angrily and the boy looking straight ahead with certain resolve. Nothing could be heard except the sound of torrential downpour. The reached a river, fluctuating dangerously. It was about to flood.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this, Dan!" The girl screamed. "After all General Vossle has told us, you're going to be stupid enough to try to take on the crown?"

The boy named Dan eyed her for a bit, though the image was blurred through the rain. "General Vossle has told us a lot of things, Uchi, and yet none of those things have gotten us anywhere. Look at where it's gotten him."

The silence that followed was a sign that Dan had crossed the line. The girl called Uchi stood where she was for a moment, then calmly muttered, "Fine. Do what you want. Get yourself killed. Leave your friends and family behind and die trying to do the impossible."

"You know I don't plan on dying." Dan said. "As of right now, I don't even plan on fighting."

"Right, because we all know how the High King loves to listen to his subordinates talk and complain about their lives." Uchi retorted. She watched as her friend took out a small bottle from his pocket and poured it into the water. Swiftly, water rose up and formed into the shape of a boat. It then turned to a solid, opaque, green substance. Dan stepped onto the boat.  
"Hah, this stuff really does work." Dan said, amazed. "You're either with me or against me, Uchi, and this is the moment of truth."  
Uchi eyed Dan with the utmost look of disgust and anger on her face. "Just remember one thing," she said, "if we die, I'm going to kick your ass."  
Uchi got on the boat, and it sped down river, and into the ocean. They left the storm behind in their grassy homeland. The sun was beginning to shine through the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2: Island Magic

**Chapter Two: Island Magic**

The two adventurers sailed for three days, until they finally reached the island paradise of Bonacarte. Dan was gleeful that his navigation skills were sharp, while Uchi just seemed relieved to get off the boat. When they dropped onto shore Dan took out the bottle and their boat turned to water again, and then small droplets of liquid lifted out of it and back into the bottle.  
"So, what's that place called, again?" Uchi asked, tired.  
"Managrem," said Dan. "It should be towards the south."

The two friends walked, each of them worn down by the trip, but alert nonetheless. Dan had a hand placed on his sword, ready to whip it out if trouble ever showed. Uchi had her hand placed on the handle of her lance, which was strapped across her back.

Uchi and Dan were childhood friends from the mountainous region of Islop. The people of Islop were kind, and always took to themselves, although they had a large army. Dan and Uchi often took part in army training sessions, with Uchi succeeding in almost everything she did, and Dan falling behind. Indeed, Uchi was perfectly toned for a girl of her age, while Dan, although still relatively strong, was not very built.

They walked for what seemed hours, and finally rooftops of small huts could be seen straight ahead. They quickened their pace, eager to drink something to relieve them of the island heat. Suddenly, the earth shook.

"Uh… security system?" asked Dan, shakily.  
"No." Uchi said. "Something is very wrong here."

She drew out her lance and held it in both hands. Dan followed suit.

The ground shook for about five minutes, then the tremor abruptly stopped. Dan made a motion to keep walking, but Uchi held him back. Without warning, huge, lizard-like fiends appeared from under the sand.  
"What are those things?" Dan shouted.  
"Fiends, obviously," said Uchi calmly. "But look – they're different than the ones from back home."

"They sure as hell look a lot meaner." Dan said, scared, for now the fiends were circling them. Him and his companion were outmatched three-to-one.

Suddenly, the fiends stopped. They turned to face their prey, and as they crouched in for a jump, huge thunderbolts rained down upon them, killing all but one. The remaining fiend looked confused, and turned around to see who had done the deed.

"Hiyah!" screamed a voice. It was a girl's.  
The girl's scepter hit the fiend in the head and it fell, just like its comrades. The girl stood up, and shook the sand out of her hair. She was tanned, and very pretty.  
"That'll teach those damn…" she stopped short of her thought once she saw the startled Dan and Uchi. "Oh, hey," she said. "My name's Maria."


	3. Chapter 3: Thanks for Nothing

**Chapter Three: Thanks for Nothing**

"Maria?" Uchi asked, questioningly. "Why does that sound familiar?"  
"It's because she's the princess of this country, Uchi." Daniel sounded annoyed.  
"Oh… well I was never really great with current events." Uchi said. "Thanks for rescuing us, though. I'm Uchi and this is Dan."

Maria Smiled  
"No problem." She said happily. She took a good look at them. "Er… you guys aren't from around here, are you?"  
"No, my lady," Dan started. "We've come from Radgeria to speak with the king, or… your father."  
Maria looked embarrassed. She shouldered her staff. "Don't call me "my lady", please." She said. "But if you want to talk to my father, I can lead you to him."  
"That would be great." said Dan, smiling.  
They walked into town, people popping in and out of their hut windows to stare at the newcomers. They received some very odd looks indeed.  
"What do you think they're staring at?" Dan asked, perplexed.  
"Do you even have to ask?" replied Uchi, as she whipped her long hair over her shoulder.

They continued following Maria until they reached a town center. Here the roads were paved and the houses looked more official. At the center, there stood a huge, beautiful building. It shone with a deep, blue color as the sun reflected off of it. Dan stared at it, gawking.

"It's made out of blue sand glass." said Maria. The four of them admired it before heading in.

The interior was as blue as the outside. It was cool, and a wave of refreshment hit the travelers as soon as they entered. Maria led them up a flight of stairs, and they reached a stone door that was at least twenty feet long. She tapped it with her staff, and they creaked open. Inside, there was a long hallway lined with paintings of people who were probably past kings and queens. At the end of the hallway there was an archway, with two guards posted at the front. Their spears crossed in the archway, but when they saw Maria they made way for her. The guards eyed Uchi and Dan suspiciously.

The king sat on a huge, silver throne, in deep conversation with a couple of his attendants. When he saw Maria he waved them off and welcomed them.  
"Well hello there!" he said cheerfully. "Ah, who are these lovely youngsters, Maria? Friends of yours?"  
"Er… no, father, these are travelers from Radgeria." Maria responded.

"Oh, Radgeria!" exclaimed the king. "And to what do I owe this great pleasure?"  
Dan stepped up, feeling nervous but determined to keep his voice straight.  
"Sir, your highness, I have come to ask for your help." He paused for a moment, then moved on. "I was wondering if your highness would aide me and my companion in traveling to see the high king… to ask him for a conference."  
The silence that followed was eerie, and long. The king's cheerful face melted away into a cold, stony glare, and he fiddled with the ornaments on his throne before he responded.  
"I am sorry, but no. We cannot." The king stated firmly.

Dan looked shocked. "Oh… er… may I ask his majesty wh–"

"Because it is his majesty's wish." The king stated. "Now, please, I cannot have you in my realm any longer."  
"Father!" Maria exclaimed. "Father, how can you push these people away? They are like our people, tired of living in fear, but they're also different. They actually have the courage to do something."  
"We cannot aide these people because aiding them would be branding this country as a traitor. We cannot risk a war with the high king." The king stated.  
"Father, if you will not help them, then I'll go!" Maria shouted.

"You will not!" The king was angry now. "You will go to your quarters and wait for me to call you down and talk to you! And these two will be going on their way."  
With this, Maria stormed out of the room in tears, and Dan and Uchi were escorted out of the palace and back to the shore.

"Wow, that was a complete failure." Said Uchi.  
"Of course it was." Said Dan, miserably. "I'm afraid many people are gonna react like that… But we can't give up this early. We move onto Dessara."  
"The desert country? More heat?" Uchi groaned.  
Dan poured the liquid boat back into the ocean and they both got on. They set sail to their next destination, feeling downhearted.


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side

**Chapter Four: The Other Side**

A hooded man walked towards a black marble staircase. It seemed out of place, considering he had just conjured it out of nothing, and the fact that it was in the middle of a graveyard. He walked up the stairs, and magically appeared in a room lit only by the moonlight. Another cloaked man was sitting in a large chair, staring at the moon.

"I'm glad you've come." Said the sitting man. "I'm a bit eager to hear the news."

The first man bowed. "My lord, I have brought word of the two travelers, and where they are heading."

"On with it, then, Trigger." Said the sitting man, bored. Trigger removed his cloak, showing electric hair and wild eyes.

"The group is made up of a boy and a girl… so far. The girl is skilled in the lance, and the boy practices swordplay. He seems like a novice." Said Trigger.

"Continue." Said the sitting man.  
"They arrived in the island country of Bonacarte earlier today. I sent fiends out, to test their strength, but the mage princess saved them. The king of Bonacarte denied them help when they asked for it. They are now sailing towards Dessara as we speak." Trigger took a deep breath.  
"Dessara…Didn't we just lay waste to that country?"

"It is true my lord, we have. There are a few scattered survivors. Obviously, the two wanderers have no idea."  
"Do we still have someone situated in Dessara?" asked the cloaked man.

"Yes, my lord, Atta." Trigger stated.

"You said that the princess saved them before, didn't you? Order Atta to test them, this time with no interruptions. Tell him to hold nothing back."  
"Yes, my lord." Trigger bowed, and turned to walk away.  
"Oh, and Trigger," started the cloaked man.

"Yes, lord?" Trigger asked.  
"If they win, do nothing." Said the cloaked man. "I have a few plans of my own."  
Trigger bowed, then headed down the stairs, disappearing. The cloaked man stared at the moon once more, and under the hood he was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: The Three Mages

**Chapter Five: Three Mages**

It was nighttime once the pair reached the shores of Dessara. The desert sands could be seen for miles and miles, dune after dune. As they reached the shore, Uchi spotted a bright, white light. They decided to land there. As they got off, they saw that the light was shining from a white staff, placed into the ground. A teenage boy laid face down, sleeping and snoring loudly. He had short black hair.  
"Um…should we wake him?" asked Uchi, whispering.  
"I guess. Maybe he could tell us the way to the capital city?" Dan replied, also in a low voice.

Uchi poked the boy with a stick. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. She poked again, harder. Once again, the boy didn't wake up. She swapped her stick for a medium-sized rock and tossed it at the boy, it hit him in the head.

"Huh? Who? No! Don't come any closer!" The boy had reacted so quickly, the pair barely saw him. In a moment he was up and clutching his white staff. Uchi laughed.  
"What are you planning on doing, heal us to death?" she smirked.  
The boy seemed to realize that she had a point.  
"Uh… maybe…" he said uneasily.

"Relax," Dan said. "We're not here to hurt you… We were actually wondering if you could lead us to the capital city of Dessara?"  
At these words the boy's face sunk, and he looked down at the ground.  
"It's not there anymore." He said quietly. He sat down and cupped a bit of sand in his hands. "Fiends. Everyone was separated."

Uchi and Dan looked at each other, before deciding to speak again. Dan crouched down and looked at the boy in the face.

"I'm sorry… Is there anything we can do?" he said softly.  
"How about rebuilding a town?" The boy said, then smiled. "No, I don't think there's much you can do… But thanks anyway."  
"Listen, kid," started Uchi. "What's your name?"  
The boy looked up at her for a moment. "Kevin." He said.

Before Uchi or Dan could respond, a huge blast illuminated the area.  
"Kevin, eh? I guess I missed one… Well I can't be blamed, it's kind of hard to keep your eyes on all of those roaches when you're exterminating them." This came from a cold, raspy voice. They all followed the sound, and saw that they came from a man in a black robe, with silver shoulder pads, holding a black book illuminating with energy.  
"Who are you?" Uchi asked, fiercely.  
"My name is Atta, and your name is Uchi. That skinny one over there is Dan. Now, if you excuse me, I have a bug to kill." The cold man laughed at this, and drew power from the book.  
Uchi and Dan immediately drew their weapons. Kevin got up, looking overcome with rage, and held his staff tightly.

"Do you know how to fight?" Dan asked him, nervously.  
"I know how to heal…" Kevin said.

Atta released a cold, sinister laugh.  
"'I know how to heal'" He says. That healing didn't do your friends and family very good, did it?" Atta smirked.  
Kevin seemed like he was about to run at Atta, but held back.  
"No more words." Atta said. "Just action."  
The spell hit them all with lightning-fast speed. They were knocked off their feet. Uchi reacted quickly, getting to her feet and charging at Atta with her spear. Dan got up, dazed, but suddenly felt incredible. Kevin had used a curing spell. He followed Uchi's example.

Uchi dealt two good blows, and then jumped away at incredible speed just in time to avoid a dark blast of energy that came out from Atta's hand.  
"Oooh, the girly knows how to play." Atta said.  
Dan rushed Atta, and attempted to strike him with his sword. Atta dodged the slow-moving weapon, and, had it not been for Kevin's reflect spell, attempted to shock Dan with another jinx. Atta hovered out of range, and read a few pages of the book. Suddenly, the ground turned into black mud, and started swallowing the three fighters. Atta laughed.  
"It's funny, how you thought you could even match me." He said.  
"FIRAGA!" Screamed a voice. A girl's voice. Maria's voice.

The spell hit Atta square in the chest, and the dark mud disappeared. Maria grabbed Kevin and told Uchi and Dan to grab onto her staff. They obeyed, and soon they were surrounded by a bright light.

Maria had teleported them a safe distance away from Atta, saving them for the time being.

"I had to follow you guys…" She said, embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Dan yelled. "We owe our lives to you, once again."  
Maria smiled.

"This is Kevin." Uchi said, pointing at the white mage.

"Hi…" said Kevin, nervously.  
"Hello, there!" Maria said, cheerfully. "That was some excellent magic you worked back there."  
"Thanks…" Kevin said, bashful.  
The group of four friends decided to stick together. Kevin thought that since he had no home to speak of, his powers were better at the hands of the group. He never told them how grateful he was. Maria decided that aiding them in the name of her country was right, and was thoroughly angry with her father. Dan and Uchi were thrilled to have these two on their side. The heroes set off to the East, where the kingdom of Planaphew was. They would try to find help there, from the forest-dwellers.

Not far away, Atta was steaming with anger and licking his wounds. He would have them soon enough. He would have help next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn Knight

**Chapter Six: Dawn Knight**

It was dawn when the heroes reached the capital city, or what was left of it. Dan tried to get a good look at Kevin, to make sure he was okay. Kevin seemed emotionless, his stare blank. He seemed to have stopped being fazed by the destruction a long time ago.

They had to pass through the capital city to continue on the road towards Planaphew. Pretty soon they were reaching the outskirts of the city. The place seemed like a giant ghost-town. Not a soul in sight. Or so it seemed.

"Hold on a second, guys," said Uchi, warningly. "I see something up ahead."

Indeed, a figure of a person was walking towards them, zigzagging through the rubble and debris. It was wearing armor, from what they could tell, and not carrying weapons. Soon, he was visible, looking at all of the destroyed buildings in turn, a hand rubbing his chin. He seemed to be lost.  
"Um… Hi there…" said Dan to the stranger.  
The wanderer jumped back and looked at them as though he had not noticed they were there before. He was young, about seventeen. His deep blue eyes shone in the light of the rising sun. He was wearing expensive silver armor, gauntlets, and greaves. Black chain mail could be seen underneath it.  
"And you are?" said the stranger, looking inquiringly at each of them in turn.  
Dan and Uchi looked at each other, and then at Maria. They had talked about how revealing who they were and what they were seeking to anyone who asked would not be a smart move.

"Travelers," said Maria quickly. "Travelers from Rosadel."

"Rosadel…" repeated the stranger. "The country of grassy fields?"  
"Er… yes." Said Maria.  
The wanderer stared at them for a minute, until he turned around and stared at a piece of broken sword.  
"What about you?" Asked Uchi, questioningly. "You haven't told us where you're from yet."  
The stranger spun around and looked at her inquiringly. "You never asked."

"Well, we're asking now." She said, impatiently.  
The odd teenager seemed to choose his next words carefully.

"I have…no idea where I'm from. Or what I'm doing in this country, for that matter." He said calmly.

The four heroes looked at each other, perplexed.  
"Do you think you could be a survivor…from this country?" asked Kevin, in a quiet voice.  
The stranger stared at him for a moment.

"No, definitely not. Look at my armor. The fools of this land wouldn't have such great protection."

Dan thought Kevin would get angry, but as he caught sight of the mage's face, he just looked confused.

"At the very least, do you remember your name?" Kevin asked again.  
At this, the stranger smiled.

"Yes," he began. "My name is Erik."


	7. Chapter 7: The Ties that Blind

**Chapter Seven: The Ties that Blind**

Trigger sat waiting in a dark room with huge, stain-glassed windows of gods and goddesses. He tapped his fingers on the large, silver table in front of him, around which many seats were placed. Soon, he was not the only one there.

A person appeared at the other side of the table, barely fitting into the seat. He was short-haired, and very overweight. This was one of his strengths.

"Welcome, Tyler." said Trigger. "Do you have any idea as to the whereabouts of everyone else attending?"  
Tyler spoke. "They'll be here shortly, yeah. I can definitely tell you that much, yeah." His voice was thick, although faintly high.

Soon, another cloaked figure appeared three seats to the left of Trigger. This figure had the shape of a woman, very attractive, and when she removed her hood blonde hair fell over her shoulders.  
"Hello, Shelby." Trigger said. "It took you a while to come."  
Shelby eyed Trigger with a look of contempt and laziness. "Laying waste to Cald wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." She said, looking at her hands. "But I came as soon as I got your message."

Tyler let out a large grunt. "Those damn Caldings, always playin' with fire, yeah? You should've invited me to go, Shelb; I would've showed them what's what, yeah."

Shelby looked at Tyler like he was insane, and then mustered the fakest smile she could. "Maybe next time." She said abruptly.  
At this, Tyler grinned genuinely. He was about to speak again before another person appeared to his right. This one, too, had a figure of a woman, but was taller than Shelby was. When she removed her hood, short brown hair fell all the way to her back.

"Good evening, Snax." said Trigger. "I'm glad you could make it."  
Snax looked at Trigger like she'd never seen him before and nodded. She began to stare at the stained glass windows on the walls. Tyler looked at Snax like she would jump out and bite him, and edged his seat away from her. Shelby continued looking at her nails. Trigger, on the other hand, checked a watch on his hand and began tapping his fingers against the table once more.

Two figures appeared this time, side-by-side, in the chairs that separated Tyler from Shelby. The first one took off his hood, it was Atta. The second one was a lot taller; he took off his hood to reveal spiked, black hair.

Trigger looked at them both.

"It took you two a while…Atta, Wrench."

Wrench spoke first.

"You try trailing a bunch'a kids for three days, I'm telling you, and they don't stop moving! One rest would've made it easier, just one, but no, they keep going!"

Trigger nodded. "Yes, their determination seems unbreakable." He looked at Atta.

Atta looked offended, and then spoke. "I had them. I had those little bastards! No one could've expected the princess to appear so suddenly! You can't possible blame that on me!"

Trigger calmly spoke. "Of course not. Even the master expected you to fail."

Atta clenched his teeth and showed them. "You have no idea what it's like, fighting four people at once!" he said angrily.

Tyler laughed. "Ha ha, it was only three, really, since one of 'em didn't even attack yeh. And the skinny one doesn't even know how ta' figh' so it's more like two."

Atta glared at him. "At least I tried."

At this, everyone sitting at the table except Snax, Trigger, and Atta let out a laugh.  
"'At least I tried'" Tyler imitated, in a high voice.

Wrench said, "You know Atta, I was about to ask you to destroy the Rosadel with me, but that country has a lot of kids…"

Trigger coughed loudly and everyone became serious once more. Atta was fuming.

"We have gotten off topic. There is another reason why I called you all here."  
He took a breath and continued.

"The master feels that the travelers are getting to close to accomplishing their goal… that is, meeting with the High King. He feels it imperative that we stop them before they reach the High King's castle."  
"What about the ones of us who aren't here?" Wrench asked, pointing at the empty seats.  
"I've only called those who are needed for this assignment." Trigger said. "You can work out amongst yourselves who attacks first."  
Shelby coughed, and then spoke. "Why is it so important that we stop them from getting to the castle?"

"The master…didn't say…" Trigger said.  
They all shifted in their seats.

Trigger spoke again, loudly. "Meeting adjourned. One by one, they disappeared. Trigger asked Atta and Shelby could stay a little while longer. Atta obeyed.  
"What do you want, Trigger? You want to ridicule me again?" Atta was angry.

"No, Atta, I must leave. But Shelby here wants a word with you." Trigger smiled and then disappeared.

Shelby got up and opened her hand. A long, metal whip appeared in it.

Atta looked at the whip. "What? But…It was just a mistake, it could've happened to anyone!"

Shelby smiled. "Master's orders."  
She raised the whip and compelled it towards Atta. It struck him in the chest so fast that he had no time to react, and then in a split second it was wrapped around his throat.

"Good-bye, Atta. It was nice knowing you." Shelby smiled maliciously and then released energy into the whip that was strangling Atta. He was screaming, squirming, until the electricity had robbed him of life. His body turned to ash.  
Shelby stepped in the ash and kicked it around. She then disappeared.


End file.
